The Jackson Twins and The Lightning Theif
by HarryPotterAlways11
Summary: in this story its your average percy jackson book. NOT in this story there is a twist Percy has a twin sister how will life turn out now.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalaimer: Rick Riorden owns this all i own nothing**

Chapter 1

Tricia`s POV

My name is Patricia. Everyone calls me Tricia. I`ve lived art camp half-blood since I was a day old. Chiron told me my mother died giving birth. My father is an Olympian. I already know which Olympian is my father. I don't know if he knows I exist even if he does he obviously doesn't care enough to claim me. I should tell you that I never asked to be a demigod. So if you feel something happening inside you, like you might be one put down whatever your reading this on and burn it. If your reading this cause you think its fiction I envy you for being able to think that. I could begin at any point in my life. Like when I got attacked by an angry badger in the middle of the night, when angry nymphs tried to poison me, or when my bestfriends who raised me died. I tended to always get close to people with terrible fates. Anytime would be good but I really shoukd start with when percy Jackson came into my life. From then on my life got really bad really fast. My life had been as normal as my life could be being a demigod. Being undetermined I lived in the hermes cabin. Because I had been there the longest I was co cabin leader. Luke was the other one. We were co`s because I wasn't an actual child of hermes. I didn't care though. What I am surprised about is that no one else has figured out who my parentage is. Ashley and John knew but they died and Thalia knew but she`s a tree. I should probably say who my father is. My father is Poseiden lord of the seas. I know this because A) my eyes are the same green as his B) his hair is the exact same black as mine C) sea creatures can talk to me D) horses can talk to me and E) I can breathe and stay dry underwater, water gives me strength, and I can bend it to my will. Even if Chiron figured it out he cant say anything because I wasn't supposed to have been born. After world war ц (which was basically a big fight between zeus and poseidens lids against hades kids) when Zeus and Poseiden won the big three made a pact to not have anymore kids. This rule was only broken once before when zues sired Thalia. But as you can see her fate didn't turn out very good.

Thalia ran away when she was 12. she was on the run with luke who was 14 and annabeth who was 7. I had run away from camp because I was upset over Ashley and johns deaths and I felt that no one else really understood. I ran into them. I feel like it was my fault that she died because when we got to half blood hill we had a pack of monsters that hades sent chasing us. I think that if I hadn't been there that many wouldn't have been on us. Thalia made her last stand at the top of the hill so we could get to safety. As she died Zeus took pity on heer and turned her into a pine tree. That tree now stands at the crest of half blood hill.

e...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rick Riorden owns almost all the characters and story line except the ones from my own imagination.**

**I meet Percy**

Chapter 2

It was early in the morning. I have always been a light sleeper. I awoke to the grunt of a monster. I quietly got up dressed and grabbed my dagger. I went outside to see what was wrong. That's when I saw the Minotaur. Grover was lying unconscious on the ground mumbling something about food. He was probably thinking about enchiladas. The Minotaur had some women in his hand. This woman was yelling out go to someone I couldn't see when the Minotaur squeezed the woman's neck and she exploded into a shower of golden light. I was about to go up their and kill the Minotaur when a boy who looked about my age with black hair and sea green eyes like mine came into view. The kid took off his red rain jacket (it must have been raining outside of camps boarders) and waved it like a bull fighter. As the Minotaur charged he jumped straight up. He landed on the Minotaur's neck. The Minotaur was bucking and slamming and it was a wonder that kid could stay on. The minotaur rammed into Thalia`s pine tree. One of its horns came off. He grabbed the horn and as the Minotaur charged at him the kid stuck the horn into its side. He then grabbed Grover and stumbled over the property line. I grabbed him right as he was about to slam his face on the ground. I brought him over to the big house porch where Annabeth and Chiron were waiting. "He the one, he must be." said Annabeth. She must be talking about that special someone who would take her on a quest. Chiron shouldn't have told her that. Now she thinks every new camper is the one. "Hush child. He's still conscious." Chiron reprimanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: most of the story line and characters are rick riordens not mine**

**Chapter 3**

**I meet Percy for real this time. **

For the next few weeks Annabeth nursed the kid back to health .Chiron told us his name was Percy. I wean to visit him every day (mostly for Annabeth, she could have human contact). Whenever I looked at Percy I felt like I was missing something very important. That feeling got stronger every day. One day Chiron decided he needed some air. Annabeth and I carried him out onto the porch. We placed a cup of nectar out their and had Grover stand with him in case he woke up then we went to our activities. Annabeth and I didn't have anything so we decided to sword fight.

"Hey, do you think that Percy kid might be the one" Annabeth asked

I laughed "Annabeth you really got a stop you think every kid who comes in id "The One" I answered putting air quotes around the one.

"Hey, that's not very fair pat" Annabeth calls me that just cause she knows it bothers me "If Chiron told you that someone who your destiny was intertwined with was going to come to camp don't you think you'd be on edge too"

"No Id probably assume they were intertwined in a bad way until I actually met them." I explained to her for what seemed to be the millionth time

I unarmed her and put my dagger to her chest "besides Beth (that's her pet peeve name) everyone I get close to dies in the end." "That's why I try not to get close to people."

"That's true you do give ever camper ever since, you know, (she meant Thalia being turned into a tree) the idea that if they try to get near you you'll kill them."

"Yea the only campers i've become friends with in the past 5 years were the stolls and Clarisse and that's only because they aren't afraid of me (**A/N I'm not quite sure when they came to camp so let's just go with it)**." I told her

"I want to go see if Percy woke up yet want to come?" She asked

"Sure" I shrugged

Annabeth and I walked up to see. On the porch of the big house Chiron and Mr. D were playing pinochle. I figured if Percy did wake up he was going to get a lesson on it. I learned how to play when I was 4 right when I learned to read. It's something Mr. D made all the campers learn. Percy and Grover came around the porch. Percy looked like someone took his breath away. I know that feeling I remember my first time seeing the view and really realizing how beautiful it was. Then he looked our way. He was kind of scrumpy lookingb, but still looked like if you mess with him you die. Maybe about my age, my height. He had messy black hair like me And sea green eyes. I heard Grover saying who we were

"That's Mr. D" "he's the camp director. Be polite. The blonde is Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper but been here longer than just about anybody except who she's standing next to. That's Patricia, but I would call her Tricia unless you want a black eye. She's been here her whole life. And you already know Chiron."

I figured he must have gone to the school Chiron went to that year undercover.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy yelled

I was so confused, but that's probably the name he used when posing seeing as he turned and smiled to Percy.

"Ah, good Percy" he said "Now we have four for pinochle."

I smiled at Annabeth. I was on Mr. D's good side so he hasn't made me play for years and Annabeth always made an excuse not to play whenever he mad her so he just stopped trying. Percy sat in the chair on the right of Mr. D.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to CampHalf-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me too be glad to see you."

I laughed and Percy looked at me like are you all crazy. I really wanted to say yes, yes we are, but I thought to save that for later.

"Uh, thanks" Percy said.

He moved his chair farther away from Mr. D.

"Annabeth, Tricia" Chiron called.

We stepped forward.

"These young ladies nursed you back to health, Percy. Can you two please go check on Percy's bunk we'll be putting him in Cabin Eleven for now."

"Sure Chiron." We said.

Annabeth looked at the Minotaur's horn and I thought she was going to praise him. Instead she said "you drool in your sleep."

We walked off the porch and went to cabin eleven. I went up to Luke.

"Hey Luke we have a new camper coming in you think you can find him a comfy floor spot?' I asked

"Yea sure Tricia."

Annabeth and I walked out. We started walking slowly back to the big house. I figured Percy was probably getting his 'gods are real" speech. Half way Annabeth decided to turn around and get her book. I got one too. Despite being dyslexic i am a very big book nerd. I got one of my personal favorites that I always steel from Annabeth "Harry Potter". We went back to cabin eleven and sat on the steps starting to read.

**to answer your comment im not quite sure what you meant could you explain**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this only some characters straight from my imagination. Rick riorden owns it all  
Chapter 4  
Percy Becomes Bathroom Man  
I looked up and saw Chiron in centaur form showing Percy the cabins. They walked up to Zeus and Heras cabins. They talked their for a little bit an then moved on. Percy stopped walking at the Poseidon cabin. I realized a split second before he did it what he was going to do. My eyes widened. Percy opened the door to the cabin. Was he really that dense the door was obviously closed for a reason. Chiron put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him away. when they reached us Annabeth was looking him over like she was still thinking about his sleep drool. I was staring at him with a sort of curiosity cause I want to see this kid prove himself.  
"Annabeth, Tricia" Chiron said "I have a masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Cabin eleven," Chiron told him "Make yourself at home."  
I walked in to the doorway. Annabeth stayed in the doorframe with Percy. Chiron didn't come in being centaur, but everyone else bowed to him anyway.  
"Well, then," Chiron said "Good luck Percy. I'll see you at dinner."  
He went to the archery range.  
"Well?" Annabeth said "Go on"  
"Yea come in we don't bite" I said  
Like who does this kid think we are some sort of freaks? Although he did trip on the way in which made me feel better.  
"Percy Jackson, Meet cabin eleven." Annabeth told him  
So I did the natural thing. Well natural for me at least. I put one hand on my hip, one hand on my head and did a duckface. He looked horrified at me.  
"Regular or Undetermined" I heard Jack ask  
Annabeth said "Undetermined"  
Everyone groaned but me and a few others. Luke came foward.  
"Now, now, campers. That's what were here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."  
"This is Luke." Annabeth said in her love scorn voice while blushing. She looked back at Percy. "Him and Tricia are your consolers for now."  
"For Now?" he asked  
"You're Undetermined," Luke explained "They don't know what cabin to put you in so you are here. Naturally, We would. Hermes our patron ( I noticed he said patron instead of father) is the god of travelers."  
He looked around "how long will I be here?" he asked  
"What don't like it here." I asked  
"Forever then"  
He looked horrified  
"I'm just kidding it's only till your determined" I explained  
"How long will that take?"  
We all laughed  
"Come on," Annabeth said "I'll show you the volleyball court."  
Knowing fully well he already saw it. She tends to do that when she's embarrassed.  
"I've already seen it."  
"Come on." she insisted  
I laughed when they left  
"So everyone listen up." I yelled  
Everybody knew to shut up when I talked.  
"Alright so everyone I want you go easy on the new kid Percy."  
"Who are you and what have you done with Tricia." Yelle out Conner stoll  
"What do you mean?" I yelled back  
"It's just that your never nice to newbies, like ever." Travis answered me.  
"Yea well this kids different I can feel it. Plus he just watch his mother get the life squeezed out of her by the Minotaur. So I feel bad for the kid."  
"Well I thing we should all welcome the new Tricia."  
"Thank You, Marisa! Why can't you all be more like Marisa?" I exclaimed  
Everybody started mumbling  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled  
Everyone kept mumbling  
"SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO WAKE UP WITH A SNAKE IN YOU BED!"  
Everyone laughed  
"And she's back!" Luke said  
"Thank the gods" Kevin yelled out  
"Ugh, you guys are so annoying!" I stormed out leaving behind them and their laughter. I was walking to the sword arena to cool off some steam when as I walked past the bathrooms Clarisse and her two goons came out being pushed by toilet water right into mud. Then Annabeth and Percy walked out.  
Clarisse roared "You are dead, New boy. You are totally dead."  
"You want your mouth to gagrgle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."  
Her friends dragged her away as I came to a conclusion. Percy was a son of Poseidon


	5. Authors note

**This is an authors note. I haven't updated in so long I know. I started this story last year! Lol. It was brought to my attention from a comment that it may seem I am plagerisin g but I would like to inform you all that I am simply writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction about what it would be like if he had a twin. All of this story is from the pages of Rick riorden yes but also from my mind. It is the two melded together. I just wanted to make that clear.**


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best went to the sword arena and destroyed some dummies. In the middle of doing this some random Aphrodite kid (I think his name was Kevin) came in and said  
"Did you hear about what the new kid did to Clarisse? He exploded the pipes of the bathroom on her!"  
Then ran out cause being Aphrodites kid he had only come to spread gossip. Word spread quickly I kept hearing everyone whispering about it as they walked by, but then Annabeth walked in soaking wet and I forgot all about them.  
"Hey"  
"You look like someone threw you in a dumpster then dumped it in the ocean."  
"Really? I hadn't noticed" she said sarcastically  
"So what happened" I asked  
"I'm guessing you heard about the Clarisse thing?"  
"Yea I saw it too"  
"Well I was in the bathroom when it happened"  
"Oh" I had a million questions I wanted to ask about what happened, but instead I say "So let's get some fighting done"  
"Oh yea that reminds me Percys on our capture the flag team."  
Why wouldn't he be? He's in Hermes cabin. I silently said this to myself but was never able to voice it because she started fighting  
We fought until the conch horn blew. I scrambled out to get with my cabin and saw she was doing the same.  
"Eleven fall in" Luke shouted when I reached the cabin. Being the camper who has been there the longest naturally I was first. The satrys, naiads, and the dryads joined us as we marched. When we were all seated (I sat across from Percy) Chiron pounded his hoof against the pavilion, raised his glass and yelled "To the gods!" We all followed in his suit raising our glasses yelling "To the gods!" The wood nymphs brought out our food out. Same as always fruits, cheese, bread, and barbecue. I sighed and thought to my discovery of Percys parentage and how it was the same as it was mine. Does Percy have a right to know what I know? I questioned myself. I decided he didn't at least not yet because s) I don't want to scare him and b) I can't be positive yet. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Luke say "Speak to it. Whatever you want - nonalcoholic of course." that reminded me I didnt have a drink of my own  
"Pepsi please" I said to my glass as it was filling. I don't know why, but ever since I was 4 and Daniel (he's in college now) smuggled in some coke, Pepsi, and lays chips, I had always liked Pepsi better so when Percy said "Cherry Coke." I coulnt help but crinkle up my nose. Then out of no where he said "Blue Cherry Coke." it was very odd. I handed him a plate of smoked brisket and said "Here Percy. Beware there's bone in it." He laughed. As he loaded up his plate, I got up and went to give an offering to the gods.  
Poseidon if you can hear this, why now does he show up, how did he survive all those years, and how did you manage to hide us both from your brothers because they probably wouldnt like you having one child but two! Please answer.  
I prayed to Poseiden and hoped he would get my message. I was lost in thought when I heard Chiron pound his hoof again. Mr. D got up and sighed. "Well, hello. Our activities directed Chiron, says the next capture the flag game is Friday." Thank the gods Chiron was activities director and not him he would make the games a living Hades.  
"Cabin 5 presently holds the laurels." As a big cheer erupted from them I just had to smirk because annabeth told me her plan and it was a good one they were gonna lose for sure.  
"Personally," He continued "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."  
Chiron murmured something to him, but I couldn't hear because I started laughing. He gets everyone's names wrong even mine and I'd been their for 12 years! He tries to call me Trika instead of Tricia.  
"Er, Percy Jackson" and there was the correction. "That's right. Hurrah (who says hurrah anymore?) and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." everybody else went down to the campfire but I headed in a different direction.

Ohhhh cliffhangers

e...


End file.
